


Just Going

by dildosalad (galacticCannibal22)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Awkward Conversations, Awkward House Parties, Bara John, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Dave Strider, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/dildosalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wrap an arm around your precious boyfriend and help lead him up the stairs just in case he fell down. He hiccups the words "Warned y'bout them stairs. I told your dog." and you can't help but laugh. You're not even mad he got the saying wrong, and you don't correct him either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Going

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks but that's ok lets all enjoy our evening i brought snacks (i tried)
> 
> also-- bara john is my shit so have fun with that  
> also x2 -- i havent wrote some johndave in a long time so have some gaybies 
> 
> also x3-- sorry for the "aradia died in a fatal car crash and sollux is still hung up over it" cliche

 

"If you are about to say a cheesy pick-up line that you stole from some shitty romance flick that never made the big screen and try to say you came up with it yourself, consider yourself out of luck because I'll probably be able to tell you what that movie is and which character says it. Also, I'm not interested." Karkat spits before your ass can even touch the seat cushion. You didn't even notice that Karkat was sitting here until he opened his big mouth. It was too late now to change gears and sit somewhere else, you were already in too deep and this couch had the plushiest seats around so there was no way you were going to give this up.

"First of all," You start, "What makes you think I came here to flirt with you? Secondly," Karkat scoffs at that and you have to get your words out quickly before he interrupts you, "The fact that you are _that_ confident in your movie quotes is kind of alarming. Do you ever go outside, Karkles?"

"Don't call me Karkles." He practically hisses at you, "And for your information, even though it is none of your fucking business, I do go outside. Quite a lot, actually. I have shit to do, you know, like a job. But that's probably something you wouldn't understand."

You wonder how this sort of relationship started between the two of you. Sure, Karkat was always hostile towards you, but he never actually meant the hurtful words that spewed from his mouth. Until now, anyway. It was like he made it a point to jab at you, and you start to wonder what the hell you even did to piss him off like this. "Ooh, looks like you got me there. Kind of pulled myself right into that one. I think I might actually cry, Karkles. Fuck, here comes the tears." You say all in one breath, bringing your drink to your lips as you spoke.

Karkat rolls his eyes hard, so hard in fact that you actually feel his irritation. Damn, this guy needs to relax. "Eat a dick, Dave."

"Gladly." You almost smile, "Hey, so, how have things been going for you?  You look more exhausted than usual, is my presence that draining?" You pull out your phone and send a quick text to rose.

TG: guess who is having a sick party at vantas central

He groans into the beer bottle that you just now noticed that was in his hand and his eyes close tightly shut. "Things have been going."

TT: Behave yourself, I don't want any fights at my house party. You two can fight somewhere else afterwards, somewhere away from anything valuable that is in my possession.  Preferably outside.

"Just going?" You let out a noise that is supposed to be a laugh when you read Rose's reply, and glance back up at Karkat. As if you would actually fight this guy. Your weight and height ratio against his wasn't enough to qualify you two to fight professionally in a ring. You were tall and lean, and he was short and stocky with more muscle in his biceps than you could ever hope to achieve. Working out wasn't your thing, and he was only this built from picking up heavy boxes all day at work. Also, Karkat packs some mad punches and you really don't want to go home with a broken nose.

"Going." Karkat takes a long swig of his drink and leans back into the couch, scooting forward a little bit so he was slouching into the corner seat. You take this pause in conversation to properly look the guy over.

He is dressed like he always has, but it looks like he put a little more effort in than usual since this was a more formal occasion. Also, Kanaya would have killed him if he showed up in his usual sweatpants. Seeing Karkat wear jeans was like finding a twenty dollar bill on the side walk. It was random, surprising, and practically never happens.  He was wearing a black t-shirt and some not so beaten up shoes. His hair was still a wild mess, but it looks like he tried to brush it back. His skin was darker than it's usual olive tone, and it was clear that sun had been involved. The dark circles under Karkat's eyes haven't left since you last saw him and they seemed to be even worse. It was almost like he was wearing eyeshadow with how dark they were.

"Care to elaborate?" You're glad you have your shades, otherwise Karkat would have caught you staring and that would have been awkward. You can vaguely hear John's laughter in the background, and you're tempted to bolt out of this awkward situation so you can go fawn over your hot boyfriend.

"Sollux is going through another phase and I can't get any fucking sleep with him clinging onto me during all hours of the night and ruining my clothes with his snotty ass tears."

Oh. Shit, yeah, Sollux. You two weren't the best of friends but you got along quite nicely. He was always around when you and Karkat had dated back in high school, and you've spoken every now and then since then. You don't get to see him much, especially here recently, due to..unfortunate events. "Is he doing any better?"

"Well, it's progress, I guess. He's hit the depression stage and it has been absolute hell. But, I think it is starting to lighten up. He's beginning to accept it." Karkat looks away, motioning over to where Sollux was standing next to Kanaya, practically clinging onto her arm for his dear life as she spoke to one of the guests whom you did not know. Sollux looks like a beat up puppy, wide eyes and a scared look plastered across his face. He never was good at conversation, let alone in he presence of someone he didn't know. At least Kanaya was there doing all the talking, or else Sollux might have fallen over dead with all the unneeded pressure. Sollux was always a depressing character, but it was never as bad as it was now. The guy was a walking pile of doom with those black rain clouds hanging over him like the ones drawn in cartoons. There's a surge of pity in your chest just thinking about him.

It has been eleven months since his girlfriend Aradia Megido died and he was still drowning in guilt that he shouldn't even be feeling. None of it was his fault but there was no way anyone could get it through his thick skull. And since there was no way he could be trusted alone, Karkat had taken the duty of watching over him and keeping him safe. Unfortunately in the process of doing so, it seems that Karkat has fallen hopelessly head over heels for this massive emotional wreck. It was a shame Sollux was still caught up in his past to even notice that Karkat was harboring some pretty hard feelings for him, otherwise they would be so cute together. You hope things work out for the both of them. You phone buzzes and snaps you from those current thoughts.

TT: Speaking of Vantas, how is he? I have yet to speak with him since he has arrived.

TT: Kanaya said that she spoke with him briefly, but he quickly scurried off towards the kitchen and left dear Captor in her care.

TG: he is doing as shitty as you think he would be

TG: maybe you should set up one of those creepy therapy sessions that you force people into with those manipulative questions

TG: reel him in before he knows what is happening

TT: I don't manipulate people into having personal conversations with me Dave, I just use words to make them feel more comfortable and open with me. They tell me these things on their own free will, I just give them that light push.

TG: light push my ass

TG: you know what you are doing

TG: you got freaky mind powers or something rose

TT: Anyway, I do believe that a nice therapeutic talking session would ease Karkat's mind a little bit. Thank you for the suggestion.

TT: Now quit texting me and be that social butterfly that you are. John is in the kitchen drinking all of the wine and he is starting to remind me of my mother with how easily that liquid is sliding down his throat. So when you are able, I would gladly appreciate that you stop him before he gets too drunk.

TG: aye aye captain

You silently thank the high heavens that you now have a decent enough excuse to run away from this awkward reunion, and you share a few more back and forths with Karkat until you quickly abscond out of that mess. You high tail it towards the kitchen, subconsciously admiring all of the pleasant decor that Rose and Kanaya had strung up since they had moved into this house. Everything was very neat and precise, but at the same time very welcoming and homey. You might come over more often. 

John is leaning against the counter with a full glass of wine in his hand talking to Terezi Pyrope, his speech slurring together to clearly represent how drunk he already was. You sigh and walk closer, only for John to wrap an arm around your waist and pull you in for the tightest fucking hug imaginable. "Dave! Where did y'go? I was lookin' for you but then I started talking to T'Pipes. Did y'know that she has a dragon? Like as 'pet. A pet dragon can you believe that?" 

You take the wine glass from his hand after he almost spills it on your shirt while he sputtered out that last sentence. He whines at the loss of his drink and clings to you tighter, complaining about how much of a 'meanie' you were. Terezi is cackling with her usual loud obnoxious laughter that was only muffled when she raised her own glass to her lips and took a sip. "Wow Dave, looks like you are going to have your hands full for a while." 

"Yeah, well, who doesn't want their hands full of Egbert anyway?" John is running his hands through your hair, ruffling it and messing it up. He almost knocks your shades off twice and you have to slap his hands away several times in his futile attempts to remove them. 

"I had my fun while it lasted, so now I'm going to go off to deal with some other business." Terezi replied as she tightened the strap to her cane around her wrist. You raise your eyebrows, a small smirk pulling at your lips as you watched her take a step away, "Business?" 

"Yes, Dave. Business." She stops and turns her head to face you, a shit-eating grin plastered across her smug face. 

"With who, might I ask?" 

"Oh you know, that cute girl with the blue hat and the big coat sitting over by Blueberry Bubblegum." 

You turned you head and saw that there was indeed a cute girl wearing a blue hat and a big coat sitting next to some bitch who is rolling dice in her hands. Why does she have dice at a housewarming party? What, does she think that everybody is going to start gambling or something? God, that must be one of Kanaya's friends because there is no way that Rose would befriend someone like..her. Maybe you are being judgemental but you are sensing some pretty hardcore 'bitchy' vibes from this girl, and you're like twenty feet away from her. "How'd y'know her hat was blue?" John asks, his voice muffled by the sleeve of your shirt. 

"I can smell it!" Terezi chirrups before dashing off to go flirt it up with hat girl. 

 

You don't stay much longer after that, especially with Egbert clawing at you like some animal that wants food. Kanaya pulls you in for a hug when you go to leave and even kisses your cheek like some mom would do to her child on their first day of school. She does the same to John while you give your sister a hug. Instead of kissing you like her girlfriend did, Rose just gives you a sly smile and even winks at you while thanking you for coming. Your cheeks are probably beaten red when you have to carry your big muscled boyfriend down the porch steps and to the car. Your legs almost snap under all the weight, but your endurance levels are off the charts from all those strife sessions you did with Bro when you were younger. You safely make it to your car and help John in on the passenger side. He tries to kiss you the moment you even sit down in the driver's seat  and you have to slap his hands away as they reached for your crotch. There is no way you are having sex right in front of Rose's house. She would somehow find out and taunt you about it later, and you already suffer enough being related to her so there was no need to add on to the baggage. 

On your way out, you notice Karkat and Sollux leaving as well. You have just enough time to see Karkat press his poor lanky friend up against his shitty pickup truck and kiss him. From the looks of it, Sollux didn't reject him and kissed back. You actually smile. John turns the radio on and starts singing along with it loudly as you finally pull out of that neighborhood and start to head out to your own shitty apartment complex.  You end up having to slap his hands away from your crotch three more times before you had safely made it home. 

You wrap an arm around your precious boyfriend and help lead him up the stairs just in case he fell down. He hiccups the words "Warned y'bout them stairs. I told your dog." and you can't help but laugh. You're not even mad he got the saying wrong, and you don't correct him either. He always brings up those shitty comics you made back in eighth grade and acts like they are the funniest thing he has ever read. You're glad someone enjoys them even though they are absolute shit. When John reaches for the front of your pants for the fourth time since you had left Rose's house, you let him. He lets out this little pleased noise in the back of his throat and you kiss him gently on the mouth only for him to reciprocate it in the most sloppy way possible. Your shades clack against his glasses, and that pulls John into a drunken fit of laughter. When he reaches up to take off your shades you let him do that, too. 

You end up falling asleep half naked on top of him later on and he couldn't complain either because he had passed out just the same. 

 


End file.
